That's the Spirit, Alexander!
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: A collection of unrelated one shots about various holidays that Magnus and Alec spend together.
1. Chapter 1: Trick or Treat

Trick Or Treat

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: This takes place during City of Lost Souls before Alec and Magnus broke up.

Time: City of Lost Souls

Genre: Romance and Drama

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: October 28, 2012

_**THIS IS A COLLECTION OF UNRELATED ONE SHOTS ABOUT VARIOUS HOLIDAYS CELEBRATED BY ALEC AND MAGNUS. PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT BOOK EACH CHAPTER TAKES PLACE IN. **_

Magnus carried in the last of the Halloween candy and slammed in front of Alec's face. He smiled brilliantly at his boyfriend. The warlock was dressed for the season. He was wearing black dress pants and a plain white button down shirt. He had painted his face white and his lips were red. His cat-like eyes were surrounded in black eye liner and eye shadow. His normally spiky hair was slicked straight and was pushed off his forehead. On his back, he wore a dark purple sparkly cape. After all, life was not complete without sparkles.

Slowly Alec peered over the top of his book at his boyfriend. Since he had moved in with Magnus, Alec had gotten very accustomed to Magnus's weird ways. However, he did not understand the desire of dressing up and handing out candy to small, screaming children. Magnus must have gotten something out it, but Alec did not.

"I do not understand what is wrong with Milky Ways," Magnus said as he popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth. "That is the third child I have had scream at me. The parents are not much better. They just stand there on the fancy mobiles, not paying attention to the world around them. He chewed. "Nope, there is nothing wrong with this caramel goodness."

Alec returned to his book. He really did not care about small children and was glad that he would never have any. Magnus was close enough to a child for him.

Magnus finished eating. "That was the best Milky Way that I have ever had."

Alec did not look up from his book and turned the page. He heard Magnus rummaging around in the candy bowl. The rummaging ceased and candy wrappers began to be ripped apart. The next thing Alec knew was that there was a brown glob in front of his face.

Magnus was leaning over the top of Alec's book with a small on his face. "Open up," he said mocking Dracula's voice.

Alec glared at his boyfriend.

"Do not make me pry your mouth open and do not think that I won't."

Alec looked back down at the glob of chocolate. "I will not-" He did not manage to get the rest of the sentence out before Magnus stuffed the ball of chocolate into his mouth. He choked and the warlock hit him on the back.

"Well, is it good?" Magnus asked once Alec had stopped gagging.

Alec gave his boyfriend a look. The warlock was going to pay for this.

"Well?" Magnus pressed.

Alec stood up and ruffled Magnus's hair. Alec knew that the warlock had worked most of the afternoon on his hair.

"Hey!" Magnus protested.

"Payback," Alec replied as he sat back down.

Magnus frowned, went over to the mirror, and began to fix his hair. Alec could hear the warlock swearing while inserting his name in between words. Alec could not help but smile. It made him feel so lucky to have a caring boyfriend.

Magnus returned to Alec once he had fixed his hair. "Handing out candy is so boring," he said as he sat down next to Alec. He took Alec's hand into his and began to stroke it. "I need some excitement in my life."

Out of the corner of his eye, Alec saw that Magnus was looking at him with an expression that meant that Alec would not be getting anymore reading done tonight. "Well, you have me."

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand. "Yes and you are wonderful, but I need something more. You know we have not been out on an outing since we moved in together. I read somewhere that that was not good for a healthy relationship. "

Alec was not sure about that.

Magnus lead Alec over to the window. "Look out there." He waved his arm in front of the window. "Tell me what do you see."

Alec peered out the window. Several stories below them, he could see small children dressed up in a variety of costumes running around the street. The children was reaching their sticky hands into pumpkin and cauldron shaped bags. Parents stood in circles with their arms crossed waiting for the night to end so they could go home. People had placed Halloween items on their stoops and were waiting for the children. Although Alec could not see them, he could hear children racing up and down their hallway ringing doorbells.

"I see a nightmare waiting to happen," Alec said not turning away from the window.

Behind him, he could hear Magnus rummaging around. "Glad to hear that you are in the spirit, Alexander!" he exclaimed. His voice was slightly muffled.

Alec turned around to see his boyfriend going through a large, sparkly plastic tote. "What are you doing?" Alec demanded.

Magnus rummaged around in silence for a few more minutes. "Ah-ha!" He stood up proudly holding two plastic pumpkin shaped buckets. "I knew that I had these somewhere!"

Alec looked at the at the buckets, then a Magnus's costume, and then back at the buckets. He was starting to put two and two together. There was no way that Magnus would do this to him. There was no way. This had to be some kind of sick joke. "You have got to be kidding me," Alec groaned.

Magnus's smile widened. "Nope." He took a step toward Alec, sat the buckets down, and studied the Shadowhunter with his finger resting on his lower lip . "We need to do something your wardrobe."

Those words meant that this was not going to be good for Alec.

Magnus tapped his finger on his lip. "Hum...I guess you could through a white sheet over yourself and be a ghost," he muttered quickly. "Yeah, you could be Casper."

Alec frowned. "Who?"

"Casper the Friendly Ghost!"

"I have met plenty of ghosts and none of them have been friendly," Alec said. "Is Casper a real ghost?"

Magnus looked appalled. "No, he is a cartoon character! Seriously, you need to get out more Alexander!" He disappeared into their bedroom.

Alec just rolled his eyes. Sometimes Magnus took stuff to far. He felt his frown line deepening, surely Magnus was not going to go through with this. There had to be some other way to spend this holiday. Alec was up for a scary movie marathon. "Hey, Magnus," Alec called.

Magnus came out of the room carrying a white sheet. "Yes, darling?"

Alec winced at the use of a pet name. "Are we really going to do this?"

Magnus came out of the room with a white sheet draped gracefully over his arm. He threw the sheet over Alec. "Why, yes were are!"

Alec tried not to sneeze under the sheet. It was dusty and smelled highly of mothballs. He felt pressure on around his eyes and mouth. Through the sheet, he could see black ink soaking through and hopped that none of it got on his skin. It would not go with his marks at all. The desire to sneeze was overcoming. He did not know how much longer he could hold it off. Finally, it just got to be too much and he let it rip.

"Hey, hold still or you will make me mess up," Magnus ordered. Alec could see that he was shaking the marker in front of the sheet.

Alec was now trying hard not to laugh. He was shaking hard. Magnus grabbed his sides and forced him to stand still. It did not stop the vibration that was coming off of Alec.

"Alexander, either knock it off or I will have to come under there and make you stop," Magnus hissed. "Trust me, you do not want me to force you to stop!"

Alec froze. He did not want to have an angry warlock on his hands. A crazy warlock was bad enough.

Magnus finished drawing and pulled the sheet off his boyfriend. "Now, let just cut these holes out and add some sparkle."

Alec groaned. He really could do without the sparkle. He was not Magnus and his life prophecy did not involve sparkles.

Magnus had now disappeared into the kitchen. Within a few seconds, he came back into view with a pair of scissors. Alec wondered over to the open bar where Magnus was. He watched as the warlock cut out the eye and mouth holes in world record time. Then, the warlock took a tube of glitter glue out of his back pocket and placed it around the edges of the of the sheet. Once he was done with the edges, he moved to the eye and mouth holes.

Magnus leaned back to admire his creation. "I like it!" he exclaimed.

Alec moved to the other side, uncertain with what his view would be.

Believing that Alec would be excited about the project, Magnus held the sheet up. Alec's eyes widen in horror as he stared at the sheet. To anyone else, it might had been called beautiful and a work of art. To Alec, it was just a means of torturing him.

Magnus looked at Alec. "I know, you are speechless!"

Alec knew that he and Magnus probably did not share the same understanding as speechless. Alec opened his mouth, then quickly closed it. He saw no harm in letting Magnus have just a little fun. Of course, Magnus's fun usually met that Alec was going to suffer.

Magnus threw the sheet over Alec's head and thrust a plastic pumpkin shaped bucket into his hand.

Through the eye holes, (which were remarkably easy to see through) he watched the warlock pick up his own bucket and straighten his cape. Magnus winked at Alec. "Okay, let's go!" He charged toward the door.

Alec followed slowly behind. Once they were out in the hallway, Magnus locked the door. After the door was properly secured, the warlock turned to Alec. "Okay, let's go see the wonderful, wizard of Oz."

Alec blinked. He had been under the impression that they were going to go trick or treat as mundane children did. Now, Magnus was talking about going to see some wizard. He did not understand what was up with that. "Huh?"

Magnus shook his head as if he was ashamed. "The Wizard of Oz?"

Alec shook his head.

Magnus hit himself in the forehead. "Dorothy? I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore?"

To Alec that sounded like an unfamiliar language. Alec was normally good at languages, but sometimes Magnus spoke of some pretty unworldly things. "Nope."

Magnus shook his finger at Alec. "We need to invest in a better education for you, Alexander. Clearly, you are lacking."  
Alec frowned. He saw nothing wrong with his education. Maybe it was Magnus with the education problem.

Magnus walked down the hall. Alec did not move. Halfway down the hall, the warlock realized that Alec was not following him and turned around. "Are you going to join me, my darling Alexander. If not, do not think for one second that I am sharing my candy with you. I am not a very giving person whenever it comes to my sweets."

Alec sighed. He knew that he really did not have a choice in the matter. If he did not go, the warlock would probably hate him for life and he would never hear the end of how he abandoned Magnus on Halloween. Slowly, he followed the warlock out of the apartment building and onto the streets.

Small children ran around the couple. Alec felt highly out of place. He was at least ten years older than most of the children. He was also a good three feet taller than them too. Magnus, however, looked as if he had died and gone to heaven.  
Magnus lead Alec up to the first stoop. An elderly, grandmotherly woman was sitting on it, rocking back and forth on a wooden, rocking chair. She smiled at them as they approached her. Magnus head out his plastic, pumpkin bucket and smiled warmly at her. "Trick or treat!"  
The old woman smiled and place a candy bar in the warlock's bucket.  
"Thank you!" Magnus exclaimed happily. He stood back to let Alec have his turn.

Alec did not move. He was not sure about this. Trick or treating seemed like a rather childish thing to him.

"Would you like some candy, dear?" the old woman asked.

Alec wondered how she did not see that he and Magnus were clearly older than all of the other trick or treaters. Then again, mundanes had a tendency of not seeing what was right in front of them.

Magnus looked at the old woman. "He is a bit shy," he whispered.

The old woman nodded in understanding. "Of course. Hopefully he will outgrow it before he gets too old."

Like he was a concerned parent, Magnus nodded. "That is why these outings are good for him. They get him used to being around people."

The old woman continued nodding.

Alec frowned. He did not like being talked about as if he was some helpless person. He was not shy and Magnus knew that. Sometimes and most of the time, he really did not get his boyfriend.

"My darling Alexander," Magnus said in a voice that made Alec feel as if he was two, "come up to this nice lady and get your candy."

The old woman was looking at Alec with gentle eyes. She was giving him that face that only old ladies could make. It made him feel weaker. It would make him feel like an evil person if he did not approach her and take her candy.

Slowly Alec walked up to her and offered her his plastic pumpkin shaped basket.

Magnus elbowed Alec hard in the side.

Alec winced underneath his sheet and shot the warlock a look. It was worth it, even if Magnus could not see the look.

"What do you say?" Magnus pressed.

"Now, now if he is as shy as you say he is, there is no need to make him uncomfortable," the old woman jumped in.

"If he does not start now, he may never change," Magnus gently said. He looked back to Alec.

Alec could not believe that Magnus was really going to make him do this. He knew that he really should not be all that surprised. The warlock never did things halfway. To Magnus, a project was just a way to make a bang in sparkles.

Magnus smiled at Alec. "Alexander, what do you say?"

Alec looked down at the smiling old lady. He really could not believe that he was going to do this. He cleared his throat. "Um, trick or treat?"

"BREAKTHROUGH!" Magnus exclaimed.

The old woman smiled as she put candy into Alec's bucket. "The you go, dear."

Alec thanked the woman and darted down off the stoop.

Magnus come up behind Alec. He pulled his boyfriend into an empty alley. "Do you really not want to be here?"

Alec bit his lip. He was not sure how to answer his boyfriend's question. If he told the truth, Magnus would be hurt. However if he lied, Magnus would be hurt that Alec could not tell him the truth.

"Alexander?" Magnus pushed.

"I-" Alec could not make the words form on his lips.

"You do not have to say anymore." Magnus lifted the sheet off of Alec and kissed his lips. "I like you better as my darling Alexander anyway. The sheet hides your beautiful blue eyes."

Alec rested his forehead against Magnus's. "I am glad that you do."

Magnus smiled into his boyfriend's eyes. "Sparkles just are not your look."

"Glad to hear that." Alec was smiling.

Magnus pulled away from Alec. "I am done with trick or treating."

"Why the sudden change in heart?"  
"The mundanes give out crappy candy." With that, the warlock left the alley and started back toward home.

Alec followed in his boyfriend's wake, glad that this night was over. He was glad that Halloween only came once a year. He knew that more holidays were coming up. He cringed at the thought of making a Thanksgiving dinner with Magnus or worse Christmas. However, that was another time and another place.

Magnus turned back around to look at Alec. "Happy Halloween!" he exclaimed loud enough to get a few strange looks.

Alec tried not to groan. Magnus would always be Magnus. Even though he was strange, Alec still loved the warlock just as he was. Maybe tonight Alec would come up with his own version of trick or treat.


	2. Chapter 2: Santa Baby

Santa Baby

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: Alec and Magnus's first Christmas together.

Time: City of Fallen Angels

Genre: Romance and Humour

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: December 2, 2012

Alec thought that he was just imaging it. Someone or something was attempting to pull him off the bed. He groaned. He could feel his Shadowhunter instincts starting to kick in. For all he knew this could be a demon attempting to kidnap him! He made a fist and let it connect with flesh, preferably the flesh of something's face. He felt extremely satisfied when he heard his attacker cry out in pain. He jumped out of bed and prepared to another attack.

"ALEXANDER!"

Alec let his guard down as he looked down at his attacker. At his feet there was an extremely angry Magnus Bane laying with his hands over his face.

Alec knelt down. "Magnus, I am so sorry!" He looked at his boyfriend with concern on his face.

Magnus sat up slowly. "I think you broke my nose."

"Uh, I did not mean to!" Alec exclaimed. "I thought you were going to attack me."  
Magnus fixed his broken nose. "What is it with you Shadowhunters using your fist for everything?"

Alec did not respond. He had, after all, just punched his boyfriend in the face.

Magnus shook some glitter out of his hair. "Anyway, I need your help!"

Alec's eyes narrowed. Whenever Magnus wanted help with something, it usually did not end well for him. "With what?"

Magnus hopped to his feet and clapped his hands. "Well as you may or may not know, the holiday we like to refer to as Christmas it quickly approaching and we have a lot of work to do. There is cards to be sent, tress to be put up, glitter to be used, stockings to be hung be the chimney with car, carols to be sun, glitter to be used, shopping to be done for presents, and more glitter. It is a busy, busy time after all."

Alec stared the warlock. He had been drug out of bed at this ungodly hour to help carry out with Christmas preparations. He was not sure of what to think of having Christmas with Magnus. This would be their first Christmas together and he knew that Magnus tended to take things overboard. When it came down to it, Magnus was have a blast and Alec would suffer greatly. It was probably for the best that Magnus had gotten him up early. The sooner that they got this started, the sooner it would be over.

Alec cracked his knuckles. "Great, I can't wait to start." His voice was heavily sarcastic.

Magnus did not catch the sarcasm or was just simply ignoring it. "Glad to hear that you are in the spirit, Alexander!" He excited the room and let the door slam shut behind him.

Alec sat down on the bed and groaned. How did he ever allow himself to become subject to this madness?

"ALEXANDER, TIME IS A WASTING!" Magnus bellowed from the other room. "DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE AND DRESS YOU MYSLF!" The warlock chuckled softly to himself.

Alec flopped back against the bed and let out another groan. He could had just stayed at the Institution for Christmas, but no, he had to rebel and tell his parents that he and Magnus were spending the holidays together. He laid there for a few more seconds before getting to his feet. He figured that he had best get dressed before Magnus decided to come and dress him. Whatever Magnus had in mind of an outfit for Alec probably involved lots of glitter. Alec knew enough about his looks to know that glitter did not match his complexion.

Once he was fully dressed, Alec exited the safety of the bedroom and went to face his doom. It could not be that bad, right?

As soon as he stepped into the living room, Alec could see how very bad it was. Magnus was sitting in the centre of the living room with purple, glittery tinsel surrounding him. The warlock was examining the glittery mess very carefully. Dozens of brightly coloured boxes surrounded Magnus with its contents slipping onto the floor. On the western wall of the house, a tall and proud Christmas tree stood covered in what else glitter. Alec looked very closely at Magnus. He could now clearly see that the warlock was wearing a Santa Claus outfit without the bread. Alec groaned.

And to make matters worse Justin Bieber's _Under the Mistletoe_ was blasting from the sound system. It was bad enough that Alec had to see the posters of the boy every time he entered the mundane world.

"Why are you listening to this God awful music?" Alec asked.

Magnus dropped the tinsel he was holding as he allowed his jaw to drop. "Justin Bieber is not awful. He is an artist, a rock god-"

"And sounds like a girl," Alec finished.

Magnus threw some tinsel at Alec. "You are just jealous that you do not have a wonderful singing voice."

"What do you know about my singing voice?"

"Please, Alexander, I have heard you sing in the shower. You made Chairman Meow hide and it took me a week to find it." Magnus shook his head. "The poor cat is still traumatized by it."

Alec tackled Magnus and pinned him down in the mounds of glitter wonderland.

Magnus smirked up at Alec. "You are so beautiful." Then, the warlock's smile faded. "You are making me crush all of the glitter!" He blasted Alec off of him.

Alec landed on his back a few feet away from his boyfriend. He looked over to see that Magnus was very carefully examining every centimetre of the of the tinsel .

"You are lucky that you did not injure any of them," Magnus stated, "or else I may have to file for glitter assault. "

Alec found it strange that Magnus was referring to the glitter as a person.

Magnus came over to Alec and pinned him down. "Glitter is a fine object that deserves to be treated with respect." His face was close to Alec's face. "You deserve to be punished."  
Alec smirked up at his boyfriend and planted a kiss on his lips. "So, punish me," he whispered suggestively.

Magnus got off of Alec. "Oh, intend too and I have a good punishment planned. You wait right here." With that the warlock disappeared into the bedroom.

Alec could hear Magnus rummaging around in the room. He had a really that Magnus was literally going to punish him. This was a very concerning issue for Alec. The warlock was literally going to torture him. Alec was not a fan of torture. To him, torture was fine as long as he was not the victim.

"Magnus, what are you doing in there?" Alec called.

"That is for me to know and you to find out!" Magnus called back. "You have been a naughty Shadowhunter and must redeem yourself in order to get off of Santa's naughty list. I would hate to see you get a lump of coal for Christmas!"

Alec rolled his eyes and sat down in an armchair. This was all because of a few stupid flakes of glitter.

A few minutes later Magnus entered the room with a bag thrown over his arm. Alec attempted not to be interested in the bag. He did not care what Magnus did; nothing could be worse than the world ending.

The warlock threw the bag across Alec's lap. "Put that on," he commanded.

Alec picked the bag off his lap and looked at it closely. It appeared to just be a simple white bag, but if you looked closely you could see little elves dancing along the edges. He held the bag up to the light to see what was inside, but the bag was too thick.

Magnus's head appeared from underneath the bag. "Instead of looking at it, why don't you just put it on?" The warlock batted his eye lashes and disappeared.

Alec sighed. He knew that there was no getting out of it. He opened the bag and revealed a red and green elf outfit with tights, pointed shoes, and hat included. Of course, the hat and tights had be covered in glitter. His blue eyes gave Magnus a hateful look.

The warlock was over by the stereo. Magnus looked over his shoulder as Glee blasted from the speakers. "Well, go on and change."

Alec stood up and began to undress. "Stupid warlock, stupid glitter, stupid holiday," he thought to himself as he pulled the outfit. He could live with having to listen to Glee and Justin Bieber, but this was taking it too far.

Magnus looked at his boyfriend's bare chest. "Mmmm, I like what I see." He licked his lips. "You remind me of a big, sparkly Christmas cookie."

Alec tried not to groan. Again, this was taking it too far.

The outfit was extremely uncomfortable. The tights were too tight and clung to Alec in all of the wrong places. The shoes pinched his feet and the hat made his head itch. The shirt fit alright, but he thought that it just looked awkward on himself. The fact that about half of it was covered in glitter made matters worse. In all, Alexander Lightwood was not a very happy Christmas elf.

Magnus's eyes were wide with delight. "Now, don't you just look adorable?" He went over to his boyfriend and put his arm around Alec. "Now, we are complete! Santa and little elf helper!" Magnus began to sway back and forth to "Santa Baby."

Alec allowed himself to be swayed. Besides, the swaying took away some of the itchiness.

Once the song ended, Magnus gave Alec a big kiss and turned around to face the Christmas tree. "We need to get to work on this baby!" He opened his arms up to the bare tree.

Alec looked at the tree. It was a rather big tree and would need a lot of decorations and what not. It would also take a very long time. Of course, he would be decorating the tree with a warlock who could use magic to make the job go faster.

The only drawback was that Magnus was a sucker for tradition.

Magnus gathered a mound of tangled lights. With the flick of a finger, the tangled mess become Christmas lights that looked as if they had just been taken out of the box they come in. The warlock handed the mound of lights to Alec. "Here, put these on the tree and make them look good," he said in a jolly voice. "Make them look** real **good."

Alec carried the lights over to the tree and began to swing them through the branches carefully. He knew that if he did not do it correctly the first time that Magnus would make him undo it all and start all over. That was something he wished to avoid. There was probably a thousand or so lights to be put on!

Magnus come up behind Alec and began to place glittery tinsel on the tree. Some of the glitter fell off the tree and into Alec's hair. Alec had to bit his tongue in order to prevent himself from saying something harsh and impolite.

Once all the lights and tinsel were on the tree, it was time to hang the ornaments. Magnus had ornaments ranging from Santa Claus, snowmen, and other normal Christmas decorations to objects that Alec was not even sure of what they were. There was one ornament that looked like a pickle and another that resembled a German tank from World War II. Of course, most of the ornaments were covered in glitter.

Magnus make sure that no branch was left without an ornament and that each ornament had a buddy. The warlock feared that the ornaments would get lonely if there was none next to it.

Once the tree was completely decorated, Magnus placed his hands on his hips to admire their work. "I must say that this is the best Christmas tree in the world!"

Alec did not reply. He just crossed his arms over his chest and wondered how much longer he had to wear this stupid elf costume.

Magnus put his arms around Alec and pulled him closer. "Don't you think that this is the most wonderful time of the year?" he asked as he planted a kiss on Alec's lips.

"Oh, yes," Alec replied sarcastically.

"That's the spirit, Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed as he went back over to the stereo and turned Glee off. "I'm done with Christmas music. While we put up the rest of the rest of the winter wonderland, let's watch a Christmas classic."

"Miracle on 34th Street?" Alec asked. It was about the only Christmas classic he could think of. The rest of the Christmas movies he had seen were rather dull.

Magnus snorted as he pulled a DVD out of the stereo stand. He went over the television and put it on. "Very funny, Alexander." He pressed play. "Try National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation."

"Huh?" Alec asked. He had never heard of that Christmas movie.

"Griswold?"

Alec shook his head.

"The Griswold Family Christmas Tree?"

Again, Alec shook his head.

"Chevy Chase?"

"Nope."

Magnus threw his hands up in frustration. "Really, Alexander, you need to get out more! Who has not heard of National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation!"

Alec shrugged. "What? I thought that I was doing good."

Magnus shook his head. "I love you, Alexander, but you are just an absolute failure whenever it comes to the holidays. No, I take that back you are a failure at any holiday."

Alec smirked.

"And wipe that smirk off your face before I make it disappear! The lack of your education is no laughing matter!"

Alec was trying hard not to laugh.

Magnus went over to Alec and kissed him. "You just had to make me wipe that smirk off your face, didn't you?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I did," Alec replied.

"And you really do make a sexy elf."

Alec could feel his cheeks get warm. "You don't make a bad Santa yourself."

"And we are not getting our winter wonderland done," Magnus whispered. "As much as I love kissing you, we really must get that done. Think glitter, Alexander. Glitter always wins." The warlock went back over to the boxes of Christmas decorations.

Alec was unsure of what he was supposed to do. He really was not in the mood to be covered in glitter. However, for Magnus he would put on his best happy elf face and put up stupid Christmas decorations. For Magnus, he would attempt to enjoy a supposed Christmas classic. For Magnus, he supposed that he could suffer through a few hours of non-stop glitter goodness.

He went over to his boyfriend and began to pull items out of boxes. As the couple worked, the so called Christmas classic blared in the background and Alec hoped that their Christmas did not turn out to be like that.

Somehow he had a feeling it would...

**Christmas Eve **

Alec sat on the sofa in front of the large window in Magnus's apartment. The snow was falling gently from the sky and the various city lights cast a rainbow of colours on it. He sighed. There was nothing like a white Christmas.

Magnus entered the room and sat down next to Alec. The warlock was wearing a glittery Santa Claus outfit.

"So, Santa, what are you going to bring me tonight?" Alec asked.

Magnus pulled Alec onto his lap. "Well, have you been a good boy all year, Alexander?"

Alec leaned into Magnus. "Well, of course I have."

"A magnificent warlock has told me that sometimes you have been a very bad boy," Magnus whispered. "I have seen it."

Alec tried not to laugh. "Do you have a Christmas present for me?"

"It's not Christmas yet." He pulled a small book out from behind him. "I do have a little story for you."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Another Christmas classic?"

"Why of course, Alexander!"

Alec sighed. "Take it away, Magnus."

Magnus opened the book and dramatically cleared his throat. "Every day, Olive took her daily dog walk, winter, spring, summer, or fall. Today was a winter's day. It was the holidays. There was music playing outdoors. People were singing along, "All of the other reindeer..."

Alec suppressed a groan. _Olive, the Other Reindeer_ was so not a Christmas classic to him. However, he was not going to say anything. It was the holidays after all.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**Olive, the Other Reindeer belongs to Vivian Walsh and J. Otto Seibold. **


	3. Chapter 3: Last Christmas

Last Christmas

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: This takes place during City of Lost Souls after Alec and Magnus broke up.

Time: City of Lost Souls

Genre: Romance and Angst

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: November 13, 2012

Alec looked out his bedroom window onto the New York skyline. Snow was gently falling creating a winter wonderland over the city. Through his open window, he could hear the soft sounds of Christmas music coming from the shops below. The faint glow of Christmas lights shone on his face. The world was a cheerful place this time of year, but Alec did not feel the cheer.

Magnus did not want anything to do with him and it still hurt.

Last Christmas they had given each other their hearts, but this year it was all tears. Alec could not get into the Christmas spirit without Magnus by his side. Sure, he had gotten along just fine previous Christmas without a lover. Now, that he knew what love was and did not want to spend another one alone.

Technically, he would not be spending Christmas alone, but it would feel like it. Magnus was his other half. The warlock was the only person who Alec could think about spending the holidays with. There was just something about sending the holidays with Magnus that made the Shadowhunter feel all warm and gushy inside. It made him feel like a newly baked cookie. This Christmas, Alec felt like the lump of coal that was given to naughty children by Father Christmas.

Alec stepped back from the window. He had thought that the pain would go away. It had, after all, been months since the breakup. It was supposed to get better with time. For Alec, the more time went on, the more it hurt.

Alec had seen Magnus yesterday at the local mundane market. The warlock had been picking up mistletoe. Alec wondered who would be under the mistletoe with Magnus this year. Last Christmas, it had been Alec. It made Alec's heart hurt to know that Magnus had moved on from him.

Somewhere deep within the Institution, Alec could hear his own family's preparation for their own Christmas celebrations. He found that he could not join them. He could pretend to be merry nor could he stand them asking him what was wrong. Instead, he was playing sick.

Instead, he was living in angst because the person who he had given his heart to last Christmas had thrown it away. This year to save himself from the trouble, Alec would give his hear to no one and would keep it locked up.

Magnus sat on his apartment sofa with a small, glittery Christmas tree in front of him. Chairman Meow sat next to him staring at the tree. The warlock was not in the Christmas spirit this year. This was the first Christmas that he would be spending alone in a long time.

He had seen Alec at the market yesterday. The boy had not even looked at him and seemed to be happy. The warlock had picked the closest thing to him and bought it to escape Alec. Seeing that Alec had moved on from their relationship so quickly, made the hurt even worse.

Magnus leaned back against the sofa and stared at the Christmas tree. He thought that playing with glitter would cheer him up and put him in the holiday spirit, but it failed to.

Last Christmas, he gave his heart to Alec and this Christmas he was spending it alone.

He put on an act to make it seem like to the world that he was okay, but he was not. He wanted to spend this Christmas with his darling Alexander, but knew that was not going to happen.

Magnus looked at the mistletoe that he had thrown on the sofa. Last Christmas, he and Alec had spent much of the holiday under it. This year, no one would be under the mistletoe.

Through the curtains, Magnus could see that the snow had picked up. In the distance, church bells rang announcing the arrival of Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Alexander," Magnus muttered, "wherever you may be."


	4. Chapter 4: Be My Valentine

Be My Valentine

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: So, this is a Valentine's Day chapter for this story.

Time: City of Fallen Angels

Genre: Romance and Drama

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: February 9, 2012

Alec felt something tickling his nose. It was something warm and fuzzy and felt really unnatural. He pinched his nose in attempt to hit the object anyway. It must had been successful because he no longer felt it.

He rolled back over and went back to sleep with a smile on his face. He had defeated the so called demon for now.

However, a few minutes later he felt it again. Alec sat up and looked around. Sitting on the right side of the bed was a smiling Magnus Bane. In his left hand, the warlock gripped a pink, sparkly feather.

"Morning, Alexander," Magnus said in a cheery voice.

Alec groaned and glanced over at his alarm clock. It was seven o'clock in the morning. He had been out until two hunting demons with Jace and Isabelle. Whatever the warlock wanted, it had better be good.

Magnus shook Alec. "Alexander, now is not the time for sleeping."

Alec buried himself deeper into the covers. "I think it is."

Magnus reached for the top of the covers and pulled them off of Alec. 'Well, I don't think it is." He glared down at the Shadowhunter. "I think it's time for a holiday."

Alec looked up at his boyfriend. What holiday? "The holidays are over."

"That is where you are wrong, my darling Alexander." Magnus leaned down next to Alec. "It's Valentine's Day."

Alec looked up at Magnus. "So?"

"So, it's time for fun!" Magnus exclaimed. He stepped away from Alec. "You have really back morning breath."

Alec smiled. "Sorry."

Magnus waved it away. "Now, up, up, up!"

Alec groaned. "Do I have to?" he muttered.

Magnus did not hear Alec, but knew that he had muttered something. "That's the spirit, Alexander!" He started toward the door. "Come out once you are dressed."

Alec slumped down against the pillows. Today was going to be a very long day.

From outside the door, Magnus called, "Alexander, I don't hear any movement coming from in there! Chop! Chop!"

Alec groaned as he climbed out of bed. He really could not imagine what Valentine's Day would be with Magnus. Whatever it was, it was not going to be fun for Alec.

Alec pulled on a baggy sweater and a pair of somewhat clean jeans. He run his fingers through his hair and ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth. A few seconds later he emerged ready to face whatever torture Magnus had in mind for today.

Maybe he could play sick and get out of. However, did he really want Magnus to play doctor or nurse. Magnus probably had the costumes to play either one. The image of Magnus in a nurse's dress was just downright disturbing. He would pass on that one.

Alec stepped out into the main room.

The main room had been transformed into a pink and sparkly nightmare. Hearts, glitter and cheap Valentine's Day banter covered the entire room. To say that it was decorated for Valentine's Day would be the understatement of the year. It was so much stuff. Alec had to blink his eyes multiple times before he could see straight.

Magnus was sitting crossed legged in the centre of the room wearing a pink glittery suit covered with hearts and matching shoes. He smirked up at Alec. Alec was not sure what was going to happen next. The warlock got to his feet and rushed over to Alec. He put his arms around the Shadowhunter and pulled him into a tight embrace.

The embrace was crushing Alec's ribs. "Ca-Can't breathe," he gasped.

Instead of letting up, Magnus squeezed tighter and buried his face into Alec's shoulder. "I was expressing my love for my darling Alexander!" the warlock exclaimed. He kissed Alec's neck.

Shivers ran through Alec's veins. Magnus's kisses had the tendency to make him melt. A soft moan exited Alec's mouth as Magnus's lips inched toward his. Magnus looked evilly at Alec as their lips met. Magnus shoved his tongue into Alec's mouth.

A few minutes later, Magnus broke the kiss. "Well, enough of that."

Alec looked up at Magnus. "I thought that Valentine's day was supposed to be an expression of our love."

Magnus's eyes were dancing. "Oh, it is. We can express our love for each other in a number of ways." He paused. "It should not just be limited the physical aspects of it. A purely physical relationship is not a strong one. A couple needs to get beyond that in order to grow."

Alec wondered when Magnus had started to sound like a textbook. He knew that he was not going to like where this speech was going.

"A couple needs to explore one another's interests and create new memories together. They need to get to know each other," Magnus continued.

Alec gulped. He defiantly did not like where this was going.

"Which is why we are going to spend the day having fun without kissing!" Magnus exclaimed.

To the unknowing person, this arrangement did not sound too bad. However, Alec knew better. Whatever Magnus had planned was not going to be pleasant. The warlock would certainly enjoy himself, but Alec knew that he would not.

Magnus started swaying around the room. "We will have a grand, grand time, Alexander !" He began swaying even faster. "I can't even tell you what we will be doing, but you will enjoy it."

"This isn't going to be like that time you gave me a makeover, is it?" Alec asked remembering that dreadful Halloween.

"Are you telling that you didn't enjoy me turning you into a sexy Shadownhunter?" Magnus asked as he stopped swaying.

"Maybe," Alec mused.

"Well, I for one had a great time that night!" Magnus exclaimed.

"I know you did," Alec replied back.

Magnus put his arm around Alec. "Come on, I have ever steered you wrong?"

"Yes," Alec answered without thinking. "There was the makeover incident, that time you thought it would be cool to stick your head into a shark's mouth and then jammed my head into the thing's mouth, that time when you stalked some dead pop singer and almost stole his body and blamed it on me and-"

"Those were just very minor things and I healed you after the shark bit you and I paid your bail," Magnus said defending himself. "And the makeover made it look like you weren't yourself so the police did not have any ID on you."  
Alec did not think there was any justice in any of that.

Magnus shrugged. "You just don't know how to have fun, Alexander."

Magnus went over to the sofa and handed Alec a pair of pink, glittery socks with purple hearts all over them.

"What are these?" Alec said . He held the socks by two fingers and as far away from himself as possible.

"Why, they're your Valentine's Day socks, Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed.

Alec stared at the socks. He really was not sure how he should take these.

"You're supposed to put them on your feet, in case you were wondering," Magnus informed him in a low voice.

Alec just stared down at them.

Magnus waved his hand in front of Alex's face. "Are you still with me, Alexander?"

Alec did not respond.

Magnus grabbed Alec's shoulder and began to shake him. "Stay with me, Alexander!" he exclaimed. "Do not go into the light, no matter how shiny and glittery it is!"

Alec rolled his eyes and moved away from Magnus.

Magnus wiped his brow. "I thought you were going to go brain dead or something like that on me."

Alec looked at Magnus. "Do I still have to wear the socks?"

Magnus nodded. "I was going to put them on you even if you were brain dead."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Great, just great."

"Psst, if you don't put them on within the next thirty seconds, I will be forced to put them on you myself," Magnus hissed.

Alec groaned. He knew that there was no getting out of this one. He pulled off his boots, first right, then left. Then, he followed with his socks in the same fashion. He looked down at his bare feet.

"Twenty seconds, Alexander," Magnus informed him.

Alec pulled on the socks and winced. The socks was fuzzy on the inside. It felt as if his feet was embedded into a pool of slime and filth. " .Fuzzy."

Magnus clapped his hands together. His eyes were filled with excitement. "Glad you like them, my darling Alexander! They reminded me so much of you when I saw them in the store window. I knew that I just had to get them for you."  
Alec wondered if Magnus had been drunk when he saw them. These were the exact opposite of what Alec would have picked out.

"So, what are we going to do?" Alec inquired, changing the subject from the stupid fuzzy socks to the day ahead of them.

"You don't like surprises?" Magnus inquired.

"I just like to be aware of what's going on," Alec said.

"Then, you don't like surprises?" Magnus countered.

"I suppose you could put it like that," Alec muttered.

Magnus nodded. "Therefore, I will disrespect your wishes and keep it as a surprise." He rubbed Alec's shoulders. "Life is tough sometimes, kid."

"You can say that again," Alec mumbled.

Magnus nodded. "Okay, I will. Life is tough sometimes, kid."  
Alec wanted to punch the warlock.

Magnus reached into his pocket and pulled out a neon green, sparkly blindfold. It had to be sparkly; after all like was not complete without glitter. He smirked at Alec.

"Oh, no! You are not putting that thing on me!" Alec said quickly stepping backwards.

Magnus stepped quickly toward Alec. "Come on, Alexander! Be a man!"

Alec continued backing up until his back was against the wall. "Get that thing away from me!"  
"Oh, come on, Alexander!" Magnus protested as he waved the blindfold in front of Alec's face. "It's not any form of the colour pink! I thought you would like it better that way!"

Alec frowned. No, he did not like it better. If anything, it was worse. Worse of all, Magnus expected him to out in public with that thing on. No, sir, it was not going to happen. It was not going to happen even in the warlock's wildest dreams.

Magnus batted his eyes and put on his best puppy dog face. "Please, Alexander! Oh, pretty please, Alexander!" He got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around Alec's legs. "Pretty please with sugar on top!"  
Alec found it rather sickening and disturbing. There was just some things about Magnus that really threw the Shadowhunter off. However, his love for Magnus outweighed all of that. It was his love for Magnus that made it impossible to deny the warlock his fun.

Alec took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, you can put that stupid thing on me."

Magnus did not get up. Instead he looked up at Alec with full eyes. "You really mean that, Alexander?"

"Would I lie to you about something like that?"  
Magnus thought about it for a minute. "Well, maybe if it was not a holiday. However, since it is a holiday, I am forced to think otherwise. It would be just downright cruel to lie to someone on a holiday."

Alec did not know how to respond to that one. Sometimes Magnus just put too much thought into something that really should be very simple. Why? Alec had no idea.

"Alexander?" Magnus whispered. "Are you lying?"

Alec shook his head. "Sadly, no."

Magnus let out a cry of excitement and got to his feet. "Oh, Alexander, we are going to have so much fun! I can hardly wait to show you today's excitement!"

Alec could not respond. Magnus was just a little too giddy for his liking. A giddy Magnus met that Alec was going to suffer quite plainly. He really needed to get the idea that today was going to be painful out of his head and enjoy the day. After all, what could be more fun than spending the day with someone you love?

That was just simply the approach that approach that Alec was going to have to take.

Alec nodded and smiled. "I really can't wait, Magnus," Alec said with as much honestly as he could manage.

Magnus looked at his watch and grabbed Alec. "I need to you to see something," he said as he pulled Alec over to the window.

Alec narrowed his eyes. He really did not understand why he was looking at the New York City skyline. He decided not to say anything. He was going to keep an open mind today, after all.

Magnus tapped his watch. "Wait for it, wait for."

Alec was waiting for it.

"Almost time, just a few more seconds." Magnus took his eyes off his watch. "THERE!"

Alec looked at the sky. He could see a small plane circling outside their window. He looked closer. The plane appeared to be writing something. He could not tell what it said yet. The words and letters were forming very slowly and were just as slowly registering in his head.

"Be my Valentine, my darling Alexander," Alec read slowly.

Magnus put his arms around Alec's waist. "So, will you be my Valentine?"

Alec leaned into Magnus. No one had ever done something like this for him before. Usually, Magnus wanted to do strange things on the holidays, but this was actually sweet and it showed how much the warlock cared about him.

"Yes, I will be your Valentine," Alec whispered as he turned his mouth up to Magnus's.

Magnus followed Alec's movements. "I was hoping you would say something like that."

And with that their lips met.


	5. Chapter 5: Pastels, Eggs, and Chocolate

Pastels, Eggs, and Chocolate Bunnies

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: So, this is an Easter chapter for this story.

Time: City of Fallen Angels

Genre: Romance and Drama

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: March 25, 2013

Alec leaned back against the couch and unwrapped a chocolate rabbit. Magnus did a really terrible job with hiding Easter candy. It wasn't his fault that he just happened to open the hall closet and see the candy buried behind Christmas decorations. Magnus was just going to have to learn to think outside the box with this one.

Alec bit the ears off the rabbit and sighed. Magnus really did know how to pick out good candy. This defiantly was not the cheap stuff that Jace brought him. Nope, this was the real deal.

Magnus stormed down the hallway. "ALEXANDER!"

Alec stuffed the chocolate rabbit underneath the couch cushion. He really did not want to be lectured by an angry warlock today. He looked up innocently as Magnus stepped into the living room.

"Alexander, we have a problem!" Magnus exclaimed.

"Hm?"

Magnus threw a box of Easter colouring down on Alec's lap. Alec studied the box. It seemed to be okay. It wasn't open or anything. There was no problem as far as he was concerned.

"There's no glitter!" Magnus sat down next to Alec shaking his head. "How can there not be any glitter in Easter egg colouring!"

Alec flipped the box over and the read the back. There was no mention of glitter here. "There's not supposed to be any glitter in it," he said slowly.

Magnus sighed. "That's the problem with today's world. No one has any respect for glitter."

Alec nodded. He figured that it was just best if he went along with it. It would make his life so much simpler.

"What are we going to do about this problem, Alexander?" Magnus was looking at Alec. The warlock was attempting a puppy dog face.

Alec shrugged. "I don't know."

"Don't you see it as being a major problem?" Magnus put his hand on top of Alec's.

No, Alec really did not see it as a major problem. "Do we need to get some glitter?"

Magnus smiled and hugged Alec. "I knew you would see it that way!" The warlock broke away from Alec. "I'll go get my coat."

"You do that," Alec said, pinching his temples. This was setting up to be a very long day. All he wanted to do was finish his rabbit, but it looked like he was not even going to get to do that for awhile.

A few minutes later, Magnus returned. He threw Alec's coat at him. "Hurry up and get ready, this is a glitter emergency."

Without a world, Alec pulled on his coat. He really could not believe that he was going to go after glitter for Easter egg colouring. What was his world coming to?

"Hurry, hurry," Magnus pressed. "The sooner we get back the sooner we can colour eggs."

Alec tried not to groan. He had not coloured eggs since he was six and had not enjoyed it then. He knew that his opinion of egg colouring had not changed. Nevertheless he got to his feet and stood beside Magnus. "Let's go get this over with."

Magnus grabbed Alec and pulled him out the door. "That's the spirit, Alexander!" he exclaimed letting the door slam behind them.

A few minutes later, Alec allowed himself to be lead out of the elevator, but he was not happy about it. Magnus thought they had trust issues, but Alec did not see the issues that Magnus was talking about. As far as he was concerned, everything was just fine. Magnus was just making a big deal out of nothing.

Magnus walked across the busy street without looking. Alec winced and wondered how the warlock did so without getting hit or killed. That was when Alec noticed that none of the cars were moving. It was as if time had stopped around them or someone had frozen them. Alec studied the cars closely. The people inside the cars were not moving. One woman was frozen in mid lip-gloss swap.

Yep, they were frozen.

Alec looked across the street at Magnus, who was beaming. It was obviously quite proud of himself. Alec, on the other hand, was not sure how he felt about this. Freezing people was just wrong. There was no other way around it. He was also impressed by it as well. He did not know too many people who had the power to freeze others.

"Are you coming?" Magnus called from across the street. "We do not have all day!"

Alec bit his lip and looked at the frozen people. He knew that Magnus would keep them frozen until he crossed. He really did not want to keep these innocent people frozen all day. For the good of others, he would cross. He would do his duty as a Shadowhunter and cross so that these mundanes could get on with their lives no matter how insufficient those lives may be.

Alec crossed and joined Magnus on the other side. He intended to give the warlock a lecture. He did not care that Magnus was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus had no right to freeze people.

"Magnus, you cannot freeze people!" Alec exclaimed once he reached the other side.

Magnus put an innocent look on his face. "I can too!" He gestured toward the frozen people. "I believe I just did."

Alec groaned. "That is not what I meant! It is wrong to freeze them!"

"Oh," Magnus said slowly. "Then, I will unfreeze them." He snapped his fingers and the cars started to move again. He placed his hands on his hips. "There happy?"

Alec was not happy. Magnus should not have frozen those people to began with. He wanted to tell Magnus that, but kept his mouth shut. It was for the best. He was still mad enough to feel the blood rushing to his face.

Magnus waved his hand. "Anyway, we don't have time to wait for the crosswalk to change. We are on a mission for glitter!"

Alec really wanted to continue his lecture on why Magnus should not freeze humans, but the warlock was already halfway down the street. Sighing, Alec followed. He really did not understand why glitter was so important. All he wanted to do was go back to the apartment and finish his chocolate rabbit. Was that really too much to ask for?

Magnus ducked into a small shop at the corner of the street. Alec knew that the shop carried everything under the sun. He just hoped that it had just a little bit of glitter. He really did not feel like being dragged clear across the city in order to find glitter for Easter egg colouring.

Alec ducked into the shop. Magnus was standing just inside the door reading the aisle labels.

"Now, if I was glitter where would I be?" Magnus asked himself. He tapped his finger on his chin.

Alec looked around. He saw no mention of glitter anywhere. "Why don't you just ask someone?"

Magnus turned to Alec and kissed his lips. "Why, Alexander, that is a wonderful idea!" The warlock ran over to the check out aisle in search of a clerk.

"Glad I could be of service," Alec muttered to Magnus's retreating back.

He watched as Magnus rang the bell on the counter. A few minutes later, a clerk come from out of a back room. The two talked for a moment and, then, Magnus came back to Alec.

"They have some in the craft aisle," Magnus said happily.

Alec nodded. "Well, let's get it."

Magnus charged toward the craft aisle. "I knew you would say that!"

"And get this nightmare over with," Alec muttered under his breath as he followed his boyfriend.

By the time Alec caught up with Magnus, the warlock had already filled a basket with glitter. Alec wondered how many eggs Magnus was planning on colouring. He hoped that it was not enough to use all of the glitter. An awful thought entered Alec's mind: Magnus surely did not expect him to hunt the eggs. Alec was a demon hunter not an egg hunter.

Magnus was humming happily as he added another can of glitter to his basket. "There I think that will hold us." He turned and started toward the front of the store.

Alec followed with his hands in his pockets. He was not going to ask about hunting the eggs. If the thought had not entered Magnus's mind, then he certainly was not going to be the one to put it in there.

Magnus paid for the glitter and fifteen minutes later they were back in the apartment.

"I'm going to go set up in the kitchen," Magnus said as he went toward the kitchen. "I'll call you when I'm ready."

Alec nodded and went back over the couch. He wanted to make sure that his chocolate rabbit was okay.

Slowly, Alec reached under the couch and pulled out his chocolate rabbit. He pulled back the wrapping and peered in at the chocolate. It looked the same as it had before. He was just relived that Magnus had not sat down on it. Carefully, he slide it back under the couch. He would eat a bit of it, but he did not want Magnus to find out that he had stolen from the candy stash.

Alec went over and sat in a chair. He tried make himself seem as normal as possible, but he really wanted to finish his chocolate rabbit. It was just laying under the cushions calling his name, begging for him to eat it. No, he would resist the urge to eat it! He would wait until Magnus was safely asleep or out of the apartment.

"ALEXANDER!" Magnus bellowed from the kitchen. "The eggs are ready!"

Alec stood up slowly and cast another longing look at the couch. He really wanted that chocolate. He knew that if he did not get in the kitchen the next thirty seconds, Magnus would come in and drag him in there. Alec was not in the mood to be forcibly removed from this room.

Alec entered the kitchen. Magnus had covered the kitchen table in old newspapers and had a mound of egg colouring and glitter piled in the centre of it. Dozens of eggs were piled into two equal piles. Alec assumed that one pile of eggs was for him and other for Magnus.

Magnus smiled at Alec. "Are you ready to have some wild and crazy fun?"

Alec really did not see what was so wild about colouring eggs. He saw the crazy part of it. It was rather crazy that people found enjoyment out of dripping hard boiled eggs into a cup of die. Maybe it was just him.

"Sure," Alec said sarcastically.

Magnus was dropping eggs into some cups. "That's the spirit, Alexander," he muttered as he picked up a new egg and began drawing on it. "I love how much excitement you place on holidays. When I first met you, I thought you were going to be a complete bore when it came to celebrations." He picked up some glitter and sprinkled it on the egg. "I'm glad you proved me wrong."

Alec frowned. Was Magnus drunk? Alec hated the holidays. Maybe he was a better than actor than he thought he was. "Glad to hear it."

Magnus plopped his egg into a purple cup. "I am too! I have someone to do all of this fun stuff with!"  
Alec picked up an egg and placed it into a cup and slowly stirred it. He had to admit that Magnus did do some sweet things during the holidays. It was crazy, but Alec knew that Magnus really did care. "That's nice to hear," he mused staring into the cup.

Magnus placed his first egg on the drying pan. "Glad to hear it!"

Alec stared down at his egg. After a few minutes, he took it out of the cup and placed in on the drying pan.

"I think we have a mouse problem," Magnus said as he applied glitter to an egg.

"Why?" Alec asked.

"It was in the Easter candy." Magnus was now studying his egg. "It took a chocolate bunny and stuffed in under the coach."

Alec nodded. He kept his expression neutral.

"You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Magnus asked. He was now staring at Alec.

Alec shook his head. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I threw away," Magnus said.

Alec frowned. "No, that's not necessary."

Magnus sighed. "You need to work on your acting skills, Alexander. They are not your strong point." A smiled formed on the warlock's face. "But that's why I love you."

"So, are you going to throw it away?" Alec asked.

"No, I just won't put any in your Easter basket," Magnus laughed.


	6. Chapter 6: Baby, You're A Firework

Baby, You're A Firework

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: So, this is a Fourth of July chapter for this story. It's been awhile since I've done a chapter. I am taking requests for holidays. If you have one either PM me or leave a review. Side note: Chapters on holidays do come out around the time the holiday is celebrated.

Time: City of Lost Souls

Genre: Romance and Drama

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: July 1, 2013

Slowly drinking his tea, Alec looked out at the early morning New York City skyline. Today was the Fourth of July and he was going to have the upper hand today. Normally, Magnus beat him to the punch and went all out on holidays. Today it was Alec's turn.

Magnus entered the kitchen with a grumpy expression on his face. "Morning, Alexander," he grunted as he filled his cup with coffee.

"Morning," Alec answered. "Why are you so grumpy?"

"I was up with Clary and Jace for most of the night."

"They was here last night?"

Magnus took a drink and nodded. "They came a little after midnight."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Alec asked, feeling a little hurt.

Magnus winked suggestively at Alec. "You look so gorgeous when you sleep and I didn't want to ruin the moment."

Alec frowned into his tea. It creeped him out when Magnus watched him sleep. He supposed that the warlock could do a lot worse than that.

Magnus came over and stood beside Alec. "So, what are you doing today?"

Alec shrugged. "Why?"

Magnus looked out the window. "I was just curious."

Alec nodded. He just hoped that Magnus didn't have anything planned for today. It was his turn to do a holiday for crying out loud! Magnus just simply could not be allowed to take today away from him.

Magnus set his empty coffee cup down on the counter. "I have a couple of errands to run. Do you want to come?"

Alec shook his head. "Nah, I have a couple of things I need to take care of here."

Magnus nodded. "Okay, then."

Alec kissed Magnus's lips. "I'll see you later."

Magnus kissed Alec back. "You are so beautiful," he whispered into the Shadowhunters' lips.

"Glad you think so," Alec whispered back.

Nodding, Magnus broke the kiss and left the apartment.

Alec took both cups to the sink and filled them with water. He knew that he only had a couple of hours to come up with something to do today. He would throw a bigger holiday bash than Magnus. It was next to impossible, but he knew that he could pull it off.

Alec paced the length of the apartment. He had planned on going to the fireworks tonight with Magnus, but knew that wouldn't be enough. He needed something bigger, something with a little more spark. As he thought and paced, he bit his lip. He needed something unexpected.

The thing was...Magnus expected the unexpected. So, did that mean that he should do something that was expected?

Alec looked at the closet in the corner of the living room. It was where Magnus kept all the stuff for holidays. Did he dare look and see what was in there? He bit his lip and went over to stand in front of the closet in question.

Did he dare open it? Alec wondered as he eyed the closet. What did he have to lose? He put his hand on the door and opened it.

The inside of the closet was lined with shelves that were filled with other holiday items. He walked past Halloween, Christmas, Valentine's Day, and Easter before coming to a stop in front of the Fourth of July shelf.

Alec began to rummage through the items on the shelf. There was costumes for Benjamin Franklin and other famous people from that era; Alec quickly shoved them aside, no way was he going to play dress up again. He got enough of that for Halloween. There was also matching pink and glitter American flag shirt; he hated to think about what Magnus had in mind for those. Pink was not Alec's colour. He pulled out several banners, which would have worked had they not been covered in glitter. Alec reached back further and pulled out several fireworks and sparklers. Now, this was something he could work with.

Alec took the sparklers and the fireworks out of the closet and carefully shut the door behind him. He laid the armful of stuff on the sofa and began to study them. There was enough fire power here to blow up the city; a good many of them were highly illegal to sale, yet alone have to have in the apartment.

Alec supposed that he could put on a firework show for Magnus. He was not sure how he would do it without catching the attention of the humans. That would be very problematic.

He knew that the sky tonight would be filled with fireworks. He supposed that he could seek his show into the main one. He would just have to come up with a way to make sure that Magnus saw it.

Alec sat back on his heels at he thought about it. Glitter and purple were Magnus's favourite things in the world. If he could just find some way to put those into the New York City Firework Show he would be good.

Sometimes it paid to have glamour...

Alec gathered up the items and rushed out of the apartment with a his head spinning.

He headed down to where he knew the fireworks were being kept. Without any difficulty, he slipped in and unloaded his stuff. He put a little bit of everything into each bundle of fireworks, saving a surprise for the finale.

When it was time for the finale, Magnus would not know what hit him.

Smiling, Alec left the building sure that he was for once going to have one up on the warlock.

Alec spent the rest of the day at the apartment waiting for Magnus's return. The warlock's adventures could take him anywhere in the world; Alec just hoped that Magnus was back in time for the show.

About six o'clock that night, Magnus returned, beaming. "Alexander, you will never guess what I did today?"

"The first question is, do I want to know?" Alec drawled.

"Of course you do, Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed. "Anyway, I meet up with this old warlock friend of mine. I haven't seen her since the early 1900s. We had a rather interesting chat about you and how you remind us of something we used to know."

Alec felt a wave of hurt build up inside of him. He really did not want to listen to Magnus talk about him tonight, not with what Alec had planned.

"Anyway, after I told her all about you, she decided that you were probably better for me that he was." Magnus paused and laughed. "I told her that you certainly gave me more attention than he ever did."

Alec stared at his feet. He knew that he should feel honoured, but when Will was brought up, it made him feel like he was nothing.

"And she said that you would make me happy and I told her that you already had done that," Magnus said sweetly.

Alec looked up into Magnus's eyes.

"_'Cause baby, you're a firework! Come on, show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh! As you shoot across the sky_!" Magnus sang out.

Alec face palmed. Why was Magnus attempting to sing mainstream mundane pop? "Magnus, please, don't sing," he groaned.

Magnus put his arm around Alec. "Don't worry, baby, I was just getting warmed up.

Alec moaned. "I was afraid of that."

"That's the spirit, Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed. "Are you ready for the finale?"  
Alec groaned. "No, but I have a feeling that you are going to give it to me anyway."

Magnus nodded. "You got that right."

"Well, let me hear it."

_"Baby, you're a firework! Come on, let your colors burst! Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh! You're gonna leave 'em falling down!" _Magnus sang.

Alec had to admit that Magnus wasn't a bad singer, but he wasn't going to let the warlock in on that.

"You just make me want to burst out into song. You are the only person who can make me do that," Magnus explained. "You really are a special person, Alexander."

All of the hatred toward Will was gone for the moment. Magnus actually cared for Alec. Alec had known that before, but hearing it again was really touching. There was someone in this world who actually loved Alec back!

Alec kissed Magnus. "I have a plan for tonight."

Magnus returned the kiss. "Are you getting into the holiday spirit, Alexander?"

"Maybe," Alec said as he brushed against Magnus's lips. "I want to take you out tonight."

"Like on a date?" Magnus said, his eyes twinkling.

"Something like that," Alec replied.

Magnus smiled. "It's really nice of you to take charge in our relationship."

Alec nodded.

"So, when is this date?" Magnus inquired.

"Tonight, after dark," Alec said.

Magnus nodded. "Good, that gives me plenty of time to get ready." He paused and started toward the closet. "Oh, I got us something too." He disappeared inside.

Alec felt the pit of his stomach drop. He hoped that Magnus wasn't going after what he thought he was.

A few minutes later, Magnus came out holding the pink and glittery American flag shirts with a giant smile on his face. "I saw these and thought that they would be perfect for us!"

Alec stared in horror at the shirts. He should've burned them when he had gotten the chance. "That look, um, great," he said flatly.

Magnus nodded and smiled. "I thought you'd say something like that."

Later that night, the two of them made their way up to the roof to see the fireworks. They had decided not to go to any parks or anything like that to avoid the crowds. The roof would be just fine. Plus, Magnus had made two beanbag chairs appear and they were more comfortable here than anywhere else.

A few minutes at they got to the roof, the fireworks started.

"So, what's this big surprise you have planned?" Magnus inquired.

Alec picked at the glitter on his shirt, which earned him a slap on the arm from Magnus. "It won't be a surprise if I told you."

Magnus nodded; his face wasn't disappointed. "I know if will be a good one."

Alec nodded, he hoped it would be too.

They stared as the fireworks lit up the world in a wonderful wave of colours. There was blues, reds, oranges, yellows, ever other colour in the rainbow. They exploded with a bang into a million small lights. Some of the fireworks looked as if they was going to fall onto Magnus and Alec, but they always disappeared before doing so.

Alec's heart raced as he waited for the finale. He just hoped that it worked out or that he hadn't been found out. Surely, the workers wouldn't notice a slight change in the show.

Soon, thousands of fireworks began to fill the night sky.

"It should be coming," Alec said to Magnus.

Magnus nodded.

"You can't look away for you will miss it," Alec replied.

Again, Magnus nodded, but did not look away.

Alec watched. Then, he saw it for a brief ten second. It was a pink and glittery picture of Magnus's face. Below it, yes, was the lines , "Baby you're a firework!" He knew it wasn't a very good line, but it was the best he could do.

Alec wanted to know what Magnus thought about it, but couldn't bring himself to ask until after the show.

"So..." Alec started in.

Magnus turned and looked at Alec. "So..."

"Well, did you like it?"

When Magnus didn't answer, Alec felt his heart skip a beat. Had Magnus missed it or did he simply not like it?

"Magnus look-"

"Alexander, that was," Magnus's tone was solemn.

"I know it wasn-"

"I loved it!" Magnus exclaimed. "That was the best Fourth of July ever!"

Alec gave the warlock a small smile. "You mean it?"

Magnus hugged Alec. "Of course. Would I ever lie to you?"

Well...That one was still up for debate.

**I do not own "Firework" by Katy Perry. Thanks for reading and have a Happy Fourth of July!**


End file.
